This invention relates to magnet therapy, specifically to a strategic magnetic applicator that discourages fat deposition and decreases fat stored within the human torso, which thus lowers total body fat too. Further therapeutic effects, including pain relief, can be achieved with this magnetic invention.
Growing in prevalence even globally, obesity is estimated by the World Health Organization as affecting 1.2 billion people. The Centers for Disease Control, Federal Trade Commission, and Food and Drug Administration (FDA) estimate the annual American xe2x80x9cweight-lossxe2x80x9d and obesity-related costs at $100 billion. Unfortunately, obesity is a causal factor in many disorders, including heart disease, diabetes, cancer, and musculoskeletal problems such as lower back pain.
Evidently, none of the following xe2x80x9cweight lossxe2x80x9d options are working: low-fat foods and beverages; best-selling xe2x80x9cfad dietxe2x80x9d books; commercial xe2x80x9cweight lossxe2x80x9d centers; health clubs; home exercise equipment; over-the-counter xe2x80x9cfat-burningxe2x80x9d supplements; and prescription diet drugs. According to the FDA Consumer Studies on Weight Loss Practices across America, xe2x80x9cAttempted weight loss is a common behavior, regardless of age, gender, or ethnicity, and weight loss goals are substantial; however, obesity remains a major public health problem in the United States.xe2x80x9d
A number of commercially-available magnetic devices are designed only for lower back pain relief, many of which are not even effective for this purpose. None of these magnetic devices can decrease fat.
Hence, a need exists for a fat-loss method and apparatus whose effectiveness also embraces safety and practicality in reversing obesity as well as addresses its related disorders, such as back pain.
A therapeutic magnet belt for decreasing fat content of a selected portion of a human body and for decreasing musculoskeletal pain is disclosed. In one embodiment of the invention, the therapeutic magnet belt includes a supporting portion and a plurality of magnets attached thereto, each of said plurality of magnets having a magnetic field strength from about 4,000 to about 40,000 gauss.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the therapeutic magnetic belt in its various embodiments will become apparent after consideration of the ensuing description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.